


In Response to Too Many Otome Heroines

by longnoideatime



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longnoideatime/pseuds/longnoideatime
Summary: Much like the title would suggest, I have been reading too many otome games and am frustrated with the heroines of some of them. I wrote this short scene in response. And to work out some of my aggression.





	In Response to Too Many Otome Heroines

**Author's Note:**

> I have tantrums where everyone can see them. M for f-bombs, non-consensual kissing depicted.

His lips forcibly occupied hers, wet and slimy against her own; he had kissed her before and she’d felt something, electricity racing through her, but this, now, was nothing like that. It was different when she wanted it. His tongue shoved at her mouth and flopped around trying to entwine with her own, his hand on her jaw so her teeth couldn’t clench and prevent his invasion. She felt sickened and afraid, her thoughts in a tumult at the violation and unable to settle, the differences in their strength already more than obvious when she’d tried to push him off her and he’d only followed her in closer. His body was pressing her into the wall, her arms pinned between them, but when she managed to wrestle one free she slapped him clean across the face as hard as she could manage. He stumbled back, his hand on his cheek, and his eyes managed to convey some measure of regret, _distress_. She hated him for the stricken look he affected, shivers still running through her, her stomach in an upset she worried was going to come hurling out between them. She didn’t want to be so defenceless before him, although part of her was faintly amused thinking about it decorating his shoes.

“Sakura,” he said pleadingly, running a hand over his face. “W-What have I done?”

Something flared within her, a sharp spike of unabashed hatred. “You fucking forced yourself on me,” she spat. She glared at him, and hoped he knew he couldn’t just sweep what he'd done away so easily.

For a moment a flicker of confusion seemed to pass over his face at the venom of her response, like he thought she was supposed to say something else. “I’m so sorry,” he said desperately. “I’ve just been so upset about <insert one of many generic anime reasons for a man to forcibly kiss a woman>.”

She strode to him in two furious steps, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and hauling him up against a wall so the back of his head thunked satisfyingly against it. “I don’t _fucking_ _care_ ,” she spat, and left him there to slide down the wall. For the rest of her days she never had anything to do with him, or any other boys who felt entitled to do things against her wishes because they were upset; boys pretending to be nice who secretly refused to understand that she actually meant _no, stop following me around_ when she said it; and those who pretended their indifference and cruelty towards her was an acceptable way to express their affection. She was a remarkably well-adjusted anime heroine, and she had no time for his shit.


End file.
